swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gladiatorial Combat Circuit
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: Gladiator Gladiatorial combat and formalized duels are popular spectator sports in much of the galaxy, particularly The Outer Rim and planets outside Republic control. Whether they are fights to the death, or the more common fight to first blood or unconsciousness, these displays of combat attract spectators far and wide, particularly over secured video links. Profits are generated through ticket sales, but more money comes from Gambling. Promoters secure both the combatants and the profits taken on the contest. The size and type of arena varies by planet, and most prominent facilities employ a number of regulars to fight among themselves, or against challengers from other worlds. Some contestants travel from arena to arena and world to world, following an informal circuit of legitimate and underground facilities. The legality of such combat varies drastically from planet to planet. One of the better-known dueling arenas is run by Ajuur the Hutt through the Upper City Cantina on the planet Taris. Through much of this era, Ajuur can be found arranging battles, no matter the state of the planet, or who is in charge of it. He pays well for skilled combatants, and is willing to take a chance on newcomers. For most battles, he sticks to the laws of Taris. However, he arranges fights to the death if he believes it might bring in enough credits to be worth the risk. Crowd Response Crowds of spectators at a gladiatorial contest or duel can have a noticeable influence on the outcome of the event. Positive Crowd Responses give bonuses, and negative responses result in penalties to combatants. A character can attempt to gain crowd support through his or her actions, mannerisms, and combat prowess. Likewise, they can lose support through unpopular moves or poor fighting skills. Crowd Attitudes follow the same Attitude steps as the Persuasion Skill. At the start of a contest, the Gamemaster determines the Attitude of the crowd toward each participant, supporting some while opposing others. Their Attitude shifts when a character is reduced to 0 Hit Points or the bottom of the Condition Track, or in response to combatant actions and attempts to sway the crowd. To sway a crowd, a participant must make a DC 25 Persuasion check, with applicable adjustments for the crowd's current Attitude as specified for the Persuasion Skill. If successful, the crowd moves one step in the fighter's favor. Gamemasters can apply other modifiers to the Crowd Response DC for additional circumstances, such as a favorite champion, hated opponent, or partisan crowd. Characters reducing an opponent to 0 Hit Points or the bottom of the Condition Track also move the crowd one step in their favor. Crowd Responses grant a bonus or penalty to one attack each round to each combatant. Characters whom the crowd regards as Helpful gain a +2 morale bonus. Those regarded as Friendly gain a +1 morale bonus instead. Indifferent grants no bonus or penalty. Unfriendly gives a -1 morale penalty, and Hostile results in a -2 morale penalty.